LIFT
by foreverknights28
Summary: A small B'Day present for miss.Abhirika on her b'day.I hope you like it. Its not at all romantic in front of other romance stories by our romance creators. so sorry in advance.


This is a small b'day present for missabhirika, Happy Belated b'day dear.

* * *

**R-City mall ; Evening 19:30**

From the last one hour Abhijeet is strolling to & fro in the PVR section of the mall, wearing a navy blue colored tee-shirt which was inappropriately tucked in his jeans with a grey colored jacket & jeans, swaying his hands through his hair making them more messy but still looking damn good, due to his hair therapy few of the strands were falling on his forehead & eyes by partially blocking his vision, but this look earned him more turning faces of some very ..girls..

Abhijeet (in frustration ) That's it…(he pulled out his mobile phone & dialed a number ) common..phone toh uthao…pata nahi mall ke kiss section main mera credit card loot raha hai..issko toh main chodunga nahi..Ek baar hath main aaja phir dikhata hu..pata nahi aaj kitne paisa shahid honge mere..Daya ke bache chodunga nahi tujhe..

(After waiting there for some more minutes, he started walking towards the Lift to check the food sections which was on the 7 floor, coz in some corner of mind he was sure that after so much shopping HE would be there restoring his energy levels)

He waited for the lift to arrive as soon as it came he jumped inside; he roughly pressed the floor number & once again started calling Daya. When he heard someone's sweet voice, calling _"LIFT..LIFT..please stop"_ If it was another situation he would have love to stop the lift at such soft & lovely voice But now at this instance he paid no attention to it, coz right now his priority was to save his Credit card from exceeding its limit. But luckily that person got successful in reaching at the entrance of the lift, the person used its foot to stop the door from getting closed..Due to which once again the door opened & Abhijeet just looked in frustration at the door & heaved a sigh of relief.

Abhijeet (sadly) loot gaye kuch aur hazar,iss lift ke chakar main..

He angrily stared at the door & came a crossed the culprit who was responsible for stopping the lift from reaching his destination & a one more chance of spending some more bucks by daya..

The culprit was a foot with a black color heels sandle..moving his gaze from the sandle heels to the owner of it & finally a pretty face with those killer angry look in it.

A girl with a black jeans & dark blue sleeveless shirt, & a curly hair pinned up neatly carrying 5-6 shopping bags in her one hand & a mobile in another, staring at him with those deadly stares..the stares which were similar to the looks which he used to use while interrogating a criminal..

The girl stepped inside the lift, kept those shopping bags aside.

Abhijeet : wow..deadly

The Girl then stood in front of him (angrily): excuse me..

Abhijeet (without meeting her gaze): yes..

Tarika: so you are not deaf rite? So jab main chila rahi thi ki "Stop the LIFT" tab aapko sunai nahi diya?

Abhijeet: Dekhiye mujhe bohaut jaldi thi, issliye..

Tarika: dekhiye yaha hare k aadmi ko jaldi hoti hai..aapko hi nahi…as if kissi chor ke piche bhagna tha..

Abhijeet: Dekhiye aapka problem kya hain? Ab aap aagayi na lift main..toh ?ab kya prob hai?...dekhiye mujhe bohaut jaldi hai..so shud we..

Tarika: toh maine aap ko kab roke rakha hain?chaliye na..mujhe 2 floor par jaana hai..

Abhijeet irritatingly) excuse me…main koi lift attendant nahi hu, joh aap mujhe order kar rahi hain..aur waise bhi mujhe 7 flr par jaana hai..toh pehle hum 7 par jayenge, baad main aapko jaha jaana hai chali jayiyega..

Tarika : jee nahi pehle hum 2 flr par jayenge..baad main aap 7 flr par jayiga..(& she pressed the 2 flr, but at the same time Abhijeet also pressed the 7 flr more roughly…the both did this multiple times, & then there was sound * thoof *{ I knw this is practically impossible par sochne main kya jaata hain aur haan woh sound kya hoga yeh mat socho,I'm not DJ}, some circuits went wrong & the lift came to halt by a jerk..

Tarika: wat was that?

Abhijeet : I guess lift band hogayi hai..

Tarika: what? Band hogayi? Kaise? I mean..abhi-abhi toh chal rahi thina …toh achanak se band kaise hogayi?

Abhijeet : yeh machine hai..

Tarika : toh maine kab yeh insaan hai…waise bhi aajkal machine aur insaan main pharak kya hai..jaise yeh machine kabhi bhi band pad sakti hai..ussi tarah insaan ki niyat bhi kabhi bhi bigad sakti hain..

Abhijeet : agar aapka yeh satirical thought marke hogaya ho toh yaha se bahar nikalne ke liye soche?

Tarika : theek hai…..(shouting at top of his voice)"hello koi hain?...bhai sahib koi hai wahapar"

Abhijeet (laughing) kya? Kya kaha tumne?

Tarika : kya kaha matlab? Humlog yaha par phase hue hai issliye main kissi ki help mang rahi thi..

Abhijeet : woh toh theek hai..par aapne abhi kya kaha? Bhaisahab?Bhaisahab?

Tarika : toh uss main kya problem hai?

Abhijeet : Problem yeh hai ki Agar by-chance kissi 2-3 insaan ne aapki baat suni hogi aur aapke madad keliye bhi aage badhe honge na, woh bhi yeh word "Bhaisahab" sunke picche bhaag gaye honge..

Tarika : ab sablog aapki tarah thodi sochte honge..kuch log Sharif bhi honge..

Abhijeet : Aap kehna kya chahthi hai? Main sharif nahi hu?

Tarika : Ab kissi ki Sharafat usske chehere se thodi na tapakti hain?

Abhijeet : dekhiye..joh bhi aapka naam ho..

Tarika: Tarika..Tarika ka naam hai mere..joh bhi nahi..

Abhijjet : haan Dekhiye Tarika ji…For your kind information main sharif hi hu..aur ussse bhi badi baat main CID officer hu..

Tarika : toh phir aapse door rehne main hi bhalayi hai..kyunki kehte hai na, "ki police waale kin a toh nahi Dushmaani achi hoti hai..nahi Dosti"

Abhijeet : aapko samjhane ka koi fayda nahi..maine toh haath jod diya aapke samne..

Tarika : (pointing towards the foot)waise mere pair niche hai toh aap agar mujhe jhookar pranam bhi kare toh bhi main bura nahi manungi..

Abhijeet : mere itne bhi bure din nahi aaye ki main aapke pairon par padu..( & he sat down in one corner of the lift while tarika in another corner. Abhijeet tried calling his buddy but there was no network so the idea failed, almost 20 mins were paseed. Tarika pulled out a coke can from her shopping bag & took one sip, when she noticed one pair of dark eyes closely observing her actually closely observing the coke's can)

Tarika : aapko chahiye? (pointing at the can)

Abhijeet : nahi..(though he was feeling thirsty he rejected it)

Tarika : are le lijiye..ghabriye mat maine issmain koi neend ki dawa nahi milayi hai, jisse aap behosh ho jayinge aur jisse main aapka iss lift main fayda wagara uthaongi..so chill le lijiye..(& she passed on the coke to him, he took it & drank it quickly)

Abhijeet: waise bura na maniye toh aapse ek baat poocho?

Tarika : baap re itni tehzeeb...theek hai pocchiye

Abhijeet : aap aisa bakwaas har din bolti hai ya aaaj kuch khaas din hai..

Tarika : (with false anger)aapko yeh chahiye ya main pi jao..

Abhijeet : nahi ..nahi main toh majak kar raha tha..aap toh kham khaa bura man gayi..

**(some more mins passed)**

Both were sitting in two different & distant corners of the lift & exchanging glances frm the corner of the eyes towards each other without making the other to realize abt it.

Tarika was messing up with her hair, softly caressing those curls when she noticed Abhijeet string at her. When she noticed this he quickly moved his gaze once & started looking in other directions.

Tarika (thinking)MEN..kabhi sudharne waali nahi..aakhdu ek number ka..cold drink diya usskeliye thanks tak nahi bola.

Abhijeet also at other corner (thinking) : yeh ladki hai toh theek..par attitude hain bandi main..mere type ki nahi hai, main kaafi hot hu isskeliye(& he adjusted his coats collar)

Tarika (thinking) Dekho kaise it raha hai..bada COOL samjhta hai aapne aap ko..hmpf shakal dekhi nakalchi Bandar kahi ka….waise itna bhi bura nahi dikhta..theek dikhta hain,pata nahi media main isse uss reporter ne kya sch ke Hot Hunk kaha?

Abhijeet (thinking)waise kismat ne mujhe aaj bhale hi correct situation main daala hai par agar credit card bhi bach jaye toh meherbaani hogi.

Abhijeet again pulled out his mobile phone, his faced beamed up at once like a bulb, Tarika who was sitting opposite to him also noticed this change & asked him.

Tarika (amused look) kya hua tumhe?Mobile ko dekhekar tumhara chehra kyu khila utha? (teasingly) kahi tumhari Gf ne tumse break up nahi kar diya?

Abhijeet: (he just shot her a angry look & decided to keep quiet, he once again started concentrating on his phone) Phone main ek signal aagaya hai.(he called daya) Hello...hello daya...hello...Daya...meri baat suno...hello..(to get a better network he strted raming in that small lift) hello, daya main lift main phaaas hu, tumhe sunai de rahi meri baat?hell..(but the network got lost, due to this Abhijeet in anger stamped his foot hardly on the lift's floor, due to which the lift went down to small extent with a jerk [In reality the lift moved bcoz of some circuits]

**the sudden jerk made abhijeet to lost h**i**s balance, & fall straight on tarika** who was sitting at the corner,

Abhijeet: ouch..

Tarika also cried in pain : ouch..

Somehow Abhijeet got up by holding his wait on his hands,& something very mesmerizing caught his eyes, those eyes, which could make thousands fall on their knees, the eyes expressing thousands of emotions now,

Tarika: uthiye..mere upar se

But abhijeet was still in his own trance,Tarika in a louder voice this time,

Tarika : uthiye (& he slightly pushed him)

(Abhijeet didn't want to get up so unwantedly he tried to get up but couldn't)

Tarika: aap yeh sab jaanpoochkar kar rahe hain na?

Abhijeet: nahi toh..main toh woh usske wajah se gira..

Tarika: kisski wajah se?

Abhijeet: woh..woh..(teasingly)Gravitational pull ki wajah se..aapne toh woh law t padha hi honga na?

Tarika: toh aapne bhi woh newton ka law toh padha hi hoga

Abhijeet: kaun sa?

Tarika: (she slaapped him lightly) to every action there is equal & opposite reaction..

Abhijeet was supporting his body weight on one hand & rubbing his face with another hand..

Abhijeet: ouch..iss law ko experimentally prove karne ki kya jaroorat hai?

Tarika: aakhir hu toh main Medical student toh yeh practical knowledge ki aadat hogayi hai..ab kya newtons first law main hi rehna hai?

Abhijeet looked questiningly at her..: matlab?

Tarika: A body remains to be at inertia unless it is acted upon by an external force?

Abhijjeet: I don't mind..waise maine yeh saare expts school main missed out kar diye the toh ab practice karne main koi harz nahi hai..

Tarika got irritated by this & he roughly pushed him aside but in front of his strength her attempt was quiet negligible..

Once again there was **sudden jerk**,this sudden jerk was quiet unexpected,this made abhijeet to losses his alance & fall right on her, resting all his body weight on her..But due to this Accidently Abhijeet was pressed very close to her so close that for one instance they are lips locked with each other, both eyes got widened, their breathing increased & their heart beats reached could now feel each other's minted breathings,Tarika's heart started to beat fast, she was really close to him, Abhijeet slightly moved back & looked at her, she was still closing her eyes & was holding his shirt very tightly. He with a light touch cleared her face which was occupied by her few strands, she shivered at his touch & opened her eyes slowly. ...both were staring at each other without blinking..Both got up, but still lost in each other's eye puzzle trying to figure out the exit entrance from it.

There was a screach sound & the Lift doors opened swiftly with some peeking heads with widened eyes watching them, they quickly got up, & avoiding those suspicious, shocked glances moved out.

When Abhijeet got out,he saw Daya standing in front of the ice-scream parlor holding multiple bags filled with new jeans shirt, cds, shoes, quickly moved towards him.

Daya : (angrily)kya yaar Abhijeet kaha the tum? Pata hai kab se main tumhe dhoond raha hu? Iss wajah se mujhe bohaut bhook lagi hai, chalo khaana khaane chelate hain..(& he grabbed his hand & started moving towards the restro)

Here Tarika also came out with the shopping bags, when Tasha came running towards her.

Tasha: Tarika kaha thi tum? Humlog kabse tumhara wait karrahe the?pata hai tumhare wajah se ab humari movie miss ho jaati chalo jaldi sab wait kar rahe hai humara..

Tarika : haan..chalo…(she also grabbed tarika's arm & they started moving towards the theater area.

* * *

Abhijeet was with Daya in restro having their lunch, Daya was showing his the CDs which he bought & Tarika was with Tasha & her friends in PVR section watching movie, but BOTH were just lost in the own trance,the sequence of events took place before some mins in that **LIFT**.

A smile crept on their lips, after remembering those moments...

* * *

**AN:**

So hope you like it :)

I know its not good & romantic in front of other romantic creations by our Romance-creators, its just a small attempt. & yeah sorry for the late b'day present & belated happy b'day dear**. **

Hope you like it.


End file.
